Breaking and Entering
by winded.heart
Summary: 8 years have past since Sesshomaru took a now 20 year old Rin in. Traveling with him is the same as ever. He has his iron wall up still. But what happens when the wall you keep up comes down? Full summary in Ch. 1! Sesshomaru/Rin
1. His Return

Full summary:

I screamed in horror, not believing what I saw. That nice guy turned on me, newly found fangs seeping out of his mouth and wings coming from his back. I fell to the ground. Well, at least you get what you wanted lord Sesshomaru. I waited for my death, feeling blood spatter on my arm, as his fangs sinked into my side.

***

8 years have past sinse Sesshomaru took Rin in and she is now 20 years old. Traveling with Sesshomaru is still the same as ever. He never talks much and he's always minding to himself. Nevertheless, Rin seemed to be hiding something that set the group in a constant stuggle against demons. Yet one fateful encounter changed them forever. What happens when the iron wall you put up to guard yourself and keep everyone out finally breaks down? In this world, what they say is true, love conquers all. Sesshomaru/Rin

Chapter 1 His return

I sat quietly by the fire. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't here still. I sighed, becoming worried. Though I knew that no one could ever harm my Lord, it still worried me that something could have gone wrong. He's been gone for 3 days. And I couldn't sleep or eat at all. Not until I knew that he was safe and with us. I sighed again.

"Ahh! You silly girl, stop your pouting and huffing and go to sleep!" Jaken turned to face me, glaring grimly. I smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry Master Jaken, but I can't help but be worried about Lord Sesshomaru." I told him. It seemed to help a little, to tell him and finally get it off my chest.

"You are so stupid Rin. I thought you would grow smarter with your increase in age yet you havent! THAT IS AN INSULT TO M'LORD. TO THINK THAT SOME DEMON WOULD REALLY HARM HIM! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF HIM LIKE HE'S SOME WEAK OLD FOOL LIKE THAT STUPID BROTHER OF HIS?!" He yelled at me, sitting up.

"No! No! I didnt mean it like that!" I said quickly.

"Whatever Rin. I don't see why Lord Sesshomaru even puts up with a human like you. If I were him, I would have let those wolves killed you. You're such a nuisance." He said laughing at himself. I looked at the ground, feeling tears spring to me eyes. It was rediculous how Jaken could still get to me. I didn't want him to think of me as a child. If he did, then Lord Sesshomaru probably did too. But I couldnt stop them as they fell, so I simply got up and started walking to the forest.

"Ahahahah. You stupid sensitive girl, get back here." Jaken yelled standing up. I closed my eyes and began to run. But I hit something hard which threw me to the ground. Probably a tree. Before I could hit the ground, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up.

"Are you ok Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru! I thought. I smiled weakly at him.

"O-of course I am M'Lord." I told him. He let me go, staring me down.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked emotionlessly. I shook my head but turned to look at Jaken. Sesshomaru simply grunted.

"Jaken, why must you torment her and say such petty things? You're acting like a child."

"You should have been here with her for the past couple of days." He scuffed and turned around to sleep again. Me? The child? He thought. "It was annoying. I didn't say anything mean to that girl. She should just grow up and act like an adult."

"I heard." Jaken turned around again and looked scared.

"Oh...uh..well...you see.." Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru's foot in his face. I was so tired of this; tired of all of his little remarks. I turned silently to go sit by a tree that was near the camp but far from them. I watched as Sesshomaru's face turned to the side slighty as he took in my form.

"Rin, it's not safe for you to be so far away from the camp." I yawned, not caring. I could take care of myself...somewhat. I looked into his amber eyes, and for the first time, I saw a tiny hint of concern and..nervousness? I squinted to really see and his eyes turned emotionless again.

"M'Lord, just let her be. I don't see anything getting through to that thick skull of hers. If a demon comes, then let it. It's her fault for being over there."

"Jaken." He glared at me, continuing.

"Let her be eaten then! I don't care. I'm so sick of her!" I laughed at that. "What you wretched girl?" Sesshomaru sighed. He kicked him again.

"Oh, I'm sorry that my humanness bothers you but we cant all be saints and youkais." I grunted, throwing myself up into the tree. He can be so annoying! I was content though that Sesshomaru was back and safe in view. I looked down to him and he was staring at me. He turned away and sat down, his body facing me. I smiled to myself.

"It does bother me. You're useless." Jaken replied sleepily.

"I am not Master Jaken! I think it was I who saved you when you were poisoned. I risked my life in the canyon of demons to get you those berries. And it is I who brings food for us." Jaken snorted.

"It was Lord Sesshomaru who brought you and them to me." He laughed again but I knew he was grateful.

"I'm sorry." That stopped him short, and he gazed at me.

"Stupid girl.." He mumbled, before falling asleep.

"You had nothing to apologize for Rin." Lord Sesshomaru told me, looking at the fire.

"I do though. I really don't mean to be useless but there is no helping it. I am human..." I said it like it was a disease. I didn't want to be this way. I hated humans almost as much as Lord Sesshomaru does. I sighed and slipped out of the tree. I closed my eyes, streching, fixed my kimono and hair. When I opened my eyes and saw Lord Sesshomaru's eyes on me, I smiled at him.

"You should sleep now." I just stared at him.

"You sleep. I'm not tired. I'll be on the look out tonight." He nodded and closed his eyes. But I doubt that he'd ever really fall asleep. I gazed at him and thought about how nothing has really changed. Jaken was still as rude as ever and Lord Sesshomaru was as cold, emotionless, and calm as ever. Me..im different. Im a woman now. And I had different wants and needs. I felt differently towards Sesshomaru now.

"But how..?" I whispered to myself.


	2. Journey's Start

Chapter 2 Journey's start

I watched out for them the whole night. I had to admit, it wasn't easy. Between being distracted and being tired, i'd say my mind was busy. But they woke early, right before the sun rised. It's time to leave.

"Where are we going now M'Lord?" I asked him. He stared at the sky and said nothing. I was use to that.

"Shut up Rin. He will tell you when he wants." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jaken." Jaken bowed his head and took Ah-Uhn's reins in his hand.

"We are going back to my castle in the west." He began walking with Jaken and Ah-uhn. I nodded and began to walk after them. I don't know how much time passed before my vision blurred and my legs felt numb. When was the last time I ate? They were trailing ahead of me by a good 100 feet. I couldn't even make my mouth move to call to them. I fell forward and watched them walk on, leaving me behind. I dropped my eyes and saw the ground move. What the?

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Quiet girl. You've been in hiding for far to long." A guy snickered. Oh no! I'm being kidnapped.

"Seriously, how long did you think you could go without us finding you? You're the weapon we need and you think just by leaving us you could seriously stop your fate?" Another guy said, laughing. He slapped my leg and I glared coldly at them.

"It's a good think you're so weak. You could've caused some real damage." The first one said. He peaked down at me, smiling with his fat face. I said nothing, knowing that maybe this was my time.

"You've grown up beautifully, if I do say so myself Rin. I think..." I stared at him in horror. NO! I screamed in my head. He smirked at the other guy and reached for my kimono.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A fimiliar voice said. I beamed at that. They turned around stunned.

"And who are you? We ain't got no buisness with you so beat it!" One spat, trying to move past him.

"You dare talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way?" Jaken said skeptically. The guys eyed Sesshomaru and stopped dragging me. They laughed and kicked me in my side. I felt my rib crack and heard it too.. I muted my scream and tried to crawl away.

"Leave now before end your worthless lives." Sesshomaru threatened, clearly disgusted.

"Not without Rin." One said, crossing his arms. The other backed up towards me and grabbed my ankle. Sesshomaru used his poison claw and killed them both instantly. I still crawled, trying to get away.

"Rin. Are you ok?" Did I look ok? I scuffed and went to stand up only to tumble down. He caught me and I loved the feeling of his arm around my waist. I blushed slighty, moving my hair out of my face.

"Of course I am." I said, wincing when he tightened my grip, pushing into my rib.

"hmmp." He smirked slightly, and I mean very slightly.

"Rin, who were those men?" Jaken asked, staring at their deceased forms. Sesshomaru stared at my face while carrying me to Ah-Uhn. Jaken followed soon after.

"I don't know." I didn't know. But I did know why they were after me. I pulled my kimono tighter around me, to make sure nothing could be seen. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up though he wasnt looking at me.

"Don't lie! They obviously knew YOU! So you had to know them. Why were they after you?" My jaw tightened and I said nothing. "Answer me you wretched girl!" He yelled.

"Jaken. Leave her alone. That is her buisness." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. I rested my head on his shoulder and peaked up at him, to see if he minded or anything. His face was smooth and he remained the same way. Their was just no getting through to him. He popped me up onto Ah-Uhn. So my guess what that he didn't like carrying me. No matter. I guess he just doesnt like people at all.


	3. Confrontations

**Authors note:**

**Hey there. I really hope you're liking the story so far. It is my first Inuyasha story and I really hope im doing ok with it. Please review the story. It only takes a second. **

**I thought of putting this picture up here so you can see what Rin looks like as an adult. But as it seems I cant even get the stupid links to work, I will give you directiosn to see her. Go to and type in seeshomaru and rin. click images and then click next at the bottom. the 4th picture on the top row is her. :) hope that works for you.**

**Also, I do have one other story up right now. Please read it, because it is interesting. **

Chapter 3 Confrontions

SO here I sit, still being carried by Ah-Uhn. I am so USELESS! I thought to myself, frowning. I looked ahead, the castle coming into view. The guards at the gate came rushing forward, bowing in respect at Seshomaru's appearance.

"M'Lord, we've been having a few problems you see, with demons. They have been begging for her!" The snake demon snarled, pointing at me. My eyes popped open. Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue.

"Well, you know with it being that "time of year and all".." Another snorted, laughing and eyeing me. Sesshomaru glared at him. What time of year? What is he talking about?

"Anyways, they have been asking about..her...saying that she is a "key" to something." They all eyed me.

"What? I don't know a thing!" I yelled jumping off Ah-Uhn. My ribs seemed to be healed. I smiled at that. So their aren't too many downsides to this.. Jaken looked at me in disbelief.

"Rin, how is it you can move after your ribs were broken. It has merely been 3 days sinse that time." I looked at him not answering for a moment.

"Wasn't as serious as you thought I guess." I replied, walking up to the castle, all the while peaking occasionally at Lord Sesshomaru, watching him. He remained calm and appeared bored. Whatever I thought.

"Dinner's ready M'Lady." A servant called to me.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She bowed and left. I turned to the mirror and took off my shirt. I gazed at the markings on my shoulders and the crystal shaped tattoo on my wrist. Go away I thought; willed. It disappeared. I sighed in relief, though the markings stayed. They were black and intricate.(Heres a link to it so you can see what it looks like but like not the heart, just the swirly things lol .) I heard someone's footsteps, very faint but I could hear them. I dressed in my Kimono that stopped midthigh. It was plain and white. I heard a soft yet demanding knock on the door.

"Come in." I called to the person. I turned to see Sesshomaru walking in and closing the door.

"Why didn't you come to dinner?" He asked plainly.

"Wasn't hungry."

"What's going on with you Rin? I know you're hiding something from me." He took a step forward and I took one back. His eyebrow raised slighty. I turned my head away, not knowing what to tell him. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer." He said coldly.

"What's with all the interrogations lately.? I told you I dont know what those demons or men want." I huffed, about to turn my back on him. He advanced at an inhumanly speed and I was against the wall within the next second.

"You're lieing. I do not like that Rin." I gazed into his ember orbs, becoming lost.

"Why do you care so much?" He did not answer me. "Well? Won't you tell me?" I smirked at him.

"Do take care to what you say to me. You are no longer a girl, so stop acting like one. "

"I'm hardly doing anything wrong!" I said pushing against his chest. I was amazed at hard it felt. I wanted to rest my hand there but I knew I could not. Wait WAIT?!?! Did I just do that? Did I just THINK that? He's right, there is something going on with me.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" He asked incredulously, an icy tone edging into his voice.

"What is with YOU these day Lord Sesshomaru. You keep treating me like..like..I don't know, just weirdly." I yelled to him. I didn't know what this feeling was that was welling up inside me. But I felt my chest heave, and then my heart felt like it stopped. I fell to the floor. He was there to catch me before I hit.

"Rin?" He asked, his voice back to it's normal state.

"I dont know what's up with me." I told him. I sighed and tried to stand. Right then a demon came flying through the window, charging for me.

"I want that girl!" He yelled. Sesshomaru used his poison claw and killed him, well at least I thought. He laughed on the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Why have you come?" Sesshomaru asked it.

"For her. Her scent is most alluring and I need myself a mate." I sucked in a breath and watched as the demon laughed again, getting up. Mating season? Are you kidding me? Just then another demon came in followed by 2 more. Sesshomaru brought out his tokijin and used dragon strike and killed them all. My room was shattered. Lovely.

"Are they serious M'Lord? Mating season?" I asked him.

"Yes. It is the only time a year for demons to find themselves a mate." He looked down at me and then away.

"Have you..found one?" I blushed at asking.

"That is none of your concern Rin." He glared at me. Right then, at that moment, I felt a change in my body. My heart started beating faster at his stare and I felt my brow break into a sweat. What if he did? Just thinking of him with another women made me angry. She wouldn't be good enough for him.

"What?" He asked after a moment. I had been staring him down.

"Nothing..." I mumbled. I couldn't believe this...me? Mad? For what? He can take care of himself. He huffed and stared down at the demons.

"You will sleep in my room tonight, it's not safe for you to be here..or alone at all anymore." He muttered bleakly.

"I am not a child Lord Sesshomaru. I can take care of myself." I don't know why but I was still mad.

"You will stay there." He demanded, his tone icey. It was hard to disobey him when he talked like that.

"Yes M'Lord." I walked with him to his room. The servants bowed and snickered. I glared at them. I was still angry for who knows why. So what if he got a mate? When we got there I headed straight for the balcony. I didn't look around but I needed the air. He followed silently behind me. I sighed. "I'm sorry M'Lord." I said, looking into his eyes. I shouldn't have, I couldn't look away now. He said nothing, just nodded.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a moment. I blushed and broke free from his smothering gaze.

"You dont want to know." I laughed and looked up at him again. He just stared, emotionless s usual.

"If I didn't want to know I wouldnt have asked." He said walking closer to me. My heart studdered. I just shook my head. "No matter, I was just curious." He sniffed and walked away. Once he was gone, I felt it then. Like my heart was stopping. I looked down at my palms, they glowed and the markings on my shoulders burned. I my hands in my Kimono sleaves as Sesshomaru walked out. One look at his face and I knew that I had to leave. I couldn't stay here and put him in danger. Just then I heard a shuffle and...OH NO!

*P.O.V.C. Sesshomaru*

I can't be around her anymore for some reason. It causes me to feel..something...uncertain? I didn't like feeling uncertain. I growled lowly at that staring at the wall. I was angry. She wouldn't answer my question, she won't tell me things anymore. When did that change? She always told me things. I sighed. It doesnt matter. She's just a weak human. I felt my teeth clench like my fists when I thought of those demons and men from earlier. She is NOT a prize and she is in no shape or form a suitable mate for them.

"Stupid lowlife.." I muttered, thinking of the men. It doesnt matter if a guy wants her, just not a demon, I agreed with myself. I felt satisfied enough now. I sniffed and smelt Rin. All Rin. Her scent was changing..it was becoming more, wild? More alluring. As if I need that, I scoffed. Her aura was changing, becoming..less human like. Curiosity got the best of me..I had to know what was happening. I stopped in my tracks as I listened to her heart beat and her blood boil as it changed. My heart increased in rate and I looked at my hand. It quivered.

"This can't be!" I whispered urgently to myself. She can't stay here anymore, I decided. I will not have this! I heard her scream then as her scent mixed with a demon's. I wondered whether I should go save her or not and decided instantly that I couldn't have her harmed. She will be protected...at all costs.


	4. Into the Night

**Author's note:**

**I would very much like to thank ****hanyougothgirl for being my first reviewer. It makes me very happy that someone FINALLY reviewed. I keep getting emails of people adding me to their favorite stories lists and updates but it saddens me that you aren't reviewing. If you like the story, just say so pretty please? **puppy dog eyes!**

**Ok, I would now like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing my story and a very gracious one that reminded me to do something.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. IF I DID, SESSHOMARU WOULD BE MY HUSBAND HEHEHE! THANKS!**

**Thanks again for reading.**

Chapter 4 Into the Night

I can't believe that their's ANOTHER demon after me. I am not pretty or "alluring"! Why me?!? I thought. I kicked the demon in the head and he dropped me. I felt my body change. My muscles tightened and became stronger. No, not yet. I must flee from here. I got up and ran, at an inhumanly speed. Like..like Sesshomaru! He wouldn't want me this way. I'm a monster.

"Don't try to escape me you pathetic girl. Whether you're her or not, you will be MINE!" The demon laughed, grabbing my leg and stabbing it with a knife. I screamed out in pain, fearing for myself. I kicked him again and again yet he wouldn't let go. He went in for a bite, to mark me when I kicked him in the face and quickly stood up, my leg healing as I spoke. The demon's eyes widened at me. "So then you are her? Kaminari?" I said nothing and ran again. If the change is complete then I cannot ever return here. He will not want someone like me. Does it even matter if he wants me or not? I stared up at the sky as I ran. No, of course not. He is my Lord and I am just a weak human or half human.I thought, looking down at changed self. I sighed. I do NOT love Sesshomaru! I yelled to myself, repressing those insanely intense feelings I had when I mentioned his name. I felt that demon gaining on me, so I stopped and took a stance.

"Thunder strike!" I yelled, striking him with thunder. His blood splattered as the lightening hit him in his torso. He died instantly. I ran farther and farther away. I felt my cheeks moisten with tears as I ran. Why the tears Rin? I thought. I stopped at a cliff, climbing up into the only tree. I stared up at the cresent moon in the sky, Sesshomaru's face appearing. I couldn't deny the fact that it made me happy to see his face in the sky. I couldn't picture anyone else in my mind, only him. I closed my eyes to only see his face again, more vivid and charming. I sighed and stood on the branch. Of course, that's when I fell, realizing my body was in pain. I closed my eyes and felt an arm catch me. My eyes popped open and watched as Sesshomaru jumped over the cliff to the other side with me in his arms. And I cryed. Simply from joy of seeing his face. From knowing that I couldn't stay with him. From knowing that he didn't want me. And from knowing that, I DID love him. How could I just deny that to myself? I loved him. I couldn't do anything about it either. My heart burst into a race as I thought that and accepted it. He looked down at me curiously. We landed softly and he placed me down near a large boulder with a flat surface.

"Rin, are you ok?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I have been poisoned it seems." Dang demon blade had poison on it. He sniffed the cut on my leg and nodded. He touched it with his finger and a river of green discharge poured out of my leg. It burned and I groaned in pain but it stopped after a second.

"You need to rest." He said, standing. He went to walk away and I grabbed his pants, pulling him back.

"Please, don't leave me by myself." He stiffened, unsure of himself. Him? Unsure? I must be hallucinating. He huffed and glared at me but sat down. "Leave then, its your choice." I sternly told him, hiding the pain that that caused. Stupid youkai. But I smiled gently at him and his eyes narrowed before he looked away. I glared dangerously up at the moon.

"How did you summon that thunder that killed that demon?" He asked. How could he tell I used thunder? "I know you did it Rin." I paused, not knowing if I should tell him the truth or not.

"It came out of the sky. And he happened to run right into it." I lied. I don't know if he believed it or not but he left it alone. "I had nothing to do with it." I said. He turned to me then, and I felt a wave of heat emenating from his body. It was so warm! I scooted closer to him, laying my head against his fur(Is that like his tail?). And when I inhaled, I smelt a beautiful scent. I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I got up and walked away from him, glaring fiercly at a tree.

"What is your problem?" He asked. I could hear the faintest surprise in it.

"Nothing." I was surprised I sounded so gentle. He walked over to me. Please don't..Sesshomaru, please, just stay away. I felt him close to my back as he paused to stand there. He leaned his head down to my ear.

"What are you keeping from me?" He whispered coldly. I turned around, to face him fully. I was about to make a smart remark but his face was closer than I expected it to be. And I breathed in heavily. I felt my body go limp. His scent is intoxicating. I wanted to touch his face. I fell to my knees.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." I whispered. He humphed, and let me sleep there on the ground.

*P.O.V.C*

I glared at her sleeping form. I wanted to leave her, to get away. To get her scent out of my head. It made my thinking process hard and it made it harder to resist an urge to....NO! You will NOT even finish that thought! I screamed in my mind. I was angry yet again. I growled at her yet she still slept. I exhaled sharply, knowing that if I left, a demon would claim her. Not a demon. I will not let a demon have her! My eyes strayed to her form and I picked her up, out of control of my body. I put her down on a hill of grass and sat next to her. My eyes closed and I thought back to my father.

~flashback~

"Sesshomaru, have you some to protect?" My father asked me, after I demanded for the tetsiaga.

"No. Why would I waste my time protecting someone?" His question puzzled me. I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect. He sighed and left. I watched his demon form race to that wretched human he so desperately went to seek. "You're a weak fool father, for falling for a mortal."

~end~

I opened my eyes, feeling my face flush red with anger. You met your demise because of her. My eyes strayed to Rin and I pushed her away, disgusted momentarily. And thought of my mother.

~Flashback~

"My dear Sesshomaru. Will you ever find yourself a mate?" She asked me gingerly.

"I need no one. I am fine on my own and love no one. I do not need those petty feelings of love and affection." I told her steroicing. She laughed.

"You will find yourself someone Sesshomaru, unconciously or not. Do not be a fool and kill your feelings. You will lose yourself and find yourself alone in this world." She gazed at me with her red eyes, touching my cheek. I turned my head, making her drop her hand.

"You cannot keep your wall up forever Sesshomaru."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. "

"You keep everyone out. You are not as cold hearted as you wish to be. You'll never be twice the man your father was. You'll never have his strength or courage." She said in spite.

"I am stronger than that fool. He choose to love that wretched mortal. I do not let myself be attached to people. I will not let emotions tie me down." I said, anger rising in my tone.

"Hence the reason why your father is stronger than you." She laughed evilly.

~End~

I balled yp my fist and slammed it into the tree. I looked at Rin, who still did not wake and pulled her back to my side. To this day, I still don't understand what my mother meant by me not being stronger than my father. I am stronger than him. I pushed her hair out of the way and stared at her face for a few moments longer before I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


	5. Plunged Into a Dream

**Author's note:**

**Ok..I want to thank Hanyougothgirl again for being my best reviewer. She deserves a very warm hearted thank you. Btw, she has a very funny story which kept me laughing. Really, READ IT!! lol**

**I would also like to thank the other people that have reviewed my story. It makes me very happy when I read it. I am going to go to extremes though because I want reviews. No reviews, no updates. lol Sorry, but I do have plans for this story and its up to you to choose whether or not you want to read it or not. Thanks. Havent gotten there yet, so dont flip. Anyways, read and reveiw. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Plunged into a dream

I tried moving my body but it seemed like I had no control over any of my limbs. Has the poison taken over me? I though Lord Sesshomaru took the poison out of me. I tried moving, I tried talking but to no avail. I felt a pressure on my eyes, and then I felt the same pressure on my lips. I could now open them and move them. I blinked three times, looking around. Were we at the same place?

"M'Lord?" I whispered. Where are you?

"Rin." He said, from the side. I looked at his face. I felt as if my body went into shock. He was smiling...at me!

"M'Lord.." I said, draggin myself up.

"Please, Rin. Just Sesshomaru. I am no longer your lord." He smiled again. flashing his teeth at me. I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I feel weird. Are you ok?" I asked him dubiously.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He scooted closer to me, placing a hand on mine. "I have much to tell you...my love." MY LOVE?!!?!? PLEASE TELL ME HE REALLY SAID THAT. I stared into his golden orbs, tears trailing down my face. "What did I say?" He asked, instantly concerned.

"You..You called me your love." I blushed, looking down. He placed a finger under my chin, tugging it up.

"Do not hide from me Rin. You are my love." He inhaled a big breath and released it, staring me down. "Rin, I have been in love with you for a while. I have been in a battle with myself for sometime now, pushing these feelings away. I want you with me forever, Rin. I want you to be mine." He said softly and gently. I drank his words in, silky and delightful as they were. I felt faint. This couldn't be real. I leaned in and inhaled his scent. It was better than I imagined. He placed a hand on the side of my cheek, and I trailed my eyes up to his, pausing breifly at his lips before they met.

"Rin...stay with me." He said gently. He leaned in to kiss me before I pulled away. "What?" He asked me. his brow furrowed with disbelief and his emotionless state returned. I couldnt believe what I saw. No, not yet.

"I'm sorry. I just need a moment to comprehend this. My..Sesshomaru, I thought that you didn't want me." I said to him.

"People have changes in heart Rin. I realized last night that I couldn't keep my feelings for you afar, as I wanted." He gazed up at the bright sky. He took my hand and helped me stand up. I was incredulous mostly. "What I say is true Rin. Look in your own heart. You'll see."

"No..I do see it Sesshomaru.." I blushed a deep red, placing a hand over my heart.

"I love you." I said to him. He smiled gently at me, then his eyes grazed the sky. I studied him, taking in his form.

"Let's head back to the castle." He said to me, holding my hand along the way. We walked, and talked the whole time. Him wanting to know more about me. When we reached a hill that stretched over the horizon, he took me in his arms. My eyes widened in surprise, but I hugged him back.

"You are forever mine Rin. My only love." He poured those words into my spirit; embedded them into my heart, twining his and my feelings together, tattooing them into my soul. I smiled greatly, feeling myself being lost in his arms. I gazed up at his eyes, so soft, and so gentle and so full of love. A tear fell down my cheek as I closed my eyes. I opened them again to realize I was on the ground, once more. I must have fainted, I though, giggling silently before I realized that he was gone. I searched frantically for Sesshomaru. Where did he go? I wondered. I saw him standing with his back to me, gazing up at the cloudless sky. I stood and began to walk to him. He turned around, placing his eyes upon mine and I stopped dead in my tracks.

They glared coldly at me, his face seemed especially icy today. I was confused. What just happened? His gaze fiercened if at all possible.

"Let's Go!" He barked at me, grabbing my wrist hardly, flinging me, with him, across the cliff and to the other side, back to his castle. I let myself drown in my dissappointment and pain, realizing that it was only a dream. I didn't protest at the tears that fell for real down my cheeks.

Maybe i'll drown at the river i'm making, or maybe he'll drop and let me die. Anything was better than the pain that threatened the simple beating of my now broken heart.

*P.O.V.C.*

I woke up before she did. The rising sunlight hitting my face. I listened to Rin's even breathing, it calmed me and made my groggieness disappear. I stared at her face and felt something warm in my chest. I placed my hand to my heart, and felt the impact of it beating frantically and unsurely. I looked back at her, watching her sleeping form.

Before I could stop myself, my hand was reaching for her. I gained control when four simple words flowed from her mouth.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She said, gently. I abrubtly stood, distancing myself from her. I felt the anger rise in my cheeks. This is wrong. I cannot let this go on any longer. My gaze drifted back to her and I growled in disbelief. I felt my heart heave at the sight of her. I couldn't stand this feeling. I wanted it to go away. I am a DEMON for crying out loud!

"Demons do not love. Demons do not get tied down to people,especially petty humans." I said out loud, trying to convince myself. I pushed those weak feelings away and locked them in the deepest and coldest part of my heart. I looked at her again, and felt at peace with myself when I felt absoluetly nothing towards her. My calm demeanor returned and it made me feel like myself. I turned my back to her, staring at the sky. Moments later I heard her shuffle and awake. She was walking towards me and I didn't want her to touch me as I felt she would do. I turned swiftly and glared at her. She stopped and looked at me with disbelief.

"Let's go!" I yelled to her, unpleasantly if I might add. Grabbing her wrist, I flew across the cliff, to head back to the castle. I smelt salt, and gazed curiously at her. She was crying..very hard. I scoffed and grunted silently to myself. A part of me yearned to comfort her. This was far from what I wanted. I again pushed and locked those feelings away. They were weak and I could easily push them away. I smiled slightly, pleased with myself.

"Are your feelings to weak or is your fear to feel simply to strong, my son?" My mother's voice whispered in my head. I growled at her that. I, Sesshomaru, fear nothing, I thought calmly.


	6. Departure

**Author's note: Thank you all again for reviewing. It makes me very happy to know that you all like this story so far. Sesshomaru is quite stubborn if I shall say so myself. I would very much like to thank hanyougothgirl again for being a constant reviewer. This chapter and the next are the a big part of the story. The climax, if you will. So, pay close attention.**

**Sinse I got 5 reviews today for my story, I am going to continue updating lol Also, I have a poll up right now. Go to my profile and partake in it please and thank you. Read, review, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 6 Departure

We made it to the other side of the cliff, walking the rest of the way in silence. I continually kept looking at Sesshomaru, saddened by the fact that that dream felt so real. I found it in my heart hard to see it any different. I sighed and scowled at the ground. He can be the way he wants then. No matter..I'll be ok. Several minutes passed when we got back to the battle ground. I took in the scent here and gagged. That dead demon's corpse was rotting and the odor was unbareable. Sesshomaru grunted at me, glaring ahead.

*

Jaken came rushing ahead once we stood at the castle's gates. He bowed to Sesshomaru and glared at me as usual. I just looked at him simply and kept walking.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was wondering when you would get back. What trouble did you get yourself into now silly girl?" I ignored him, sticking my chin out and walked past him. When I got inside the castle, it was errily quiet. No one was around and the halls were barely lit. What's going on? I thought to myself.

"We need to talk Rin." Sesshomaru said to me out of no where. I jumped, not expecting him to be here.

"What?" I said coldly. He grunted and I saw his face frown.

"My room, now." He said through gritted teeth. I sighed, this cannot be good by any means. I nodded, to afraid to speak. He followed behind me silently. I walked to the balcony as I always did when summoned to his corridors.

"What?" I asked again, but I sounded like him; emotionless.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" He asked me in a hard tone. I blushed.

"That's hardly any of your business." I said turning my back to him.

"It is."

"How so?!" I yelled, frustrated at the way he was talking to me.

"You were talking in your sleep. Saying things you should not have said. This is the last time I am going to ask. What were you dreaming about Rin?" He sounded dangerous. I was scared.

"You.." I whispered. He said nothing but yanked me around to face him. I kept my eyes down on the ground.

"What about me?" He asked calmly. I sighed.

"Take a guess." I told him. If I said anything out loud when I was dreaming then he would know. I was quiet for a while, waiting for his reply. What can I do now?

"How do you feel about me Rin." He asked finally, breaking the tense silence. I looked into his amber eyes. Here's your chance Rin. I smiled and opened my mouth to say that I loved him.

"I l-..." He cut me off.

"Get out." He said harshly, demanding. I looked at the forest, wondering if a demon was coming. He took in my confused face. "I'm talking to you Rin. Get out and never return here." This could not be happening.

"What did I do wrong!?" I pleaded. "I did nothing to you!" I said, desperate. Don't throw me away M'Lord! I'm sorry I feel this way, i'm sorry, I thought.

"On the contrary Rin, you have. I do not want you here." He said looking up at the sky. I stared at his face, knowing that of course he wouldn't. I was human.

"Is it because I'm human? Is that why you can't love me?" I stated simply. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on something and turned his stone cold eyes on me. I shivered, knowing that he could easily end my life if he wanted to.

"I would never love you Rin. I am a demon. Demons do not feel. I do not want you here, so leave now!" He demanded again, growing angry. I watched as his eyes flashed red. You stupid stubborn youkai!

"I'd rather die than be away from you!" I told him, feeling the color and life drain away from my body as I spoke.

"Than go die. You will not stay here." I stopped listening after he told me to die. I stopped breathing when he said those cruel, hateful words. I glared sadly at him, knowing that this would be coming sooner or later. He'd rather have me dead than be with me. I bowed and walked out of the room. I must leave, I thought urgently. Once out of his room I sprinted for the door. I ran with all my might to the dark forest. I stopped at the edge of the trees and looked up to his balcony, watching his face look at mine. I know what it looked like. Hurt, betrayed. I cannot help but love you. I'm sorry, I said, a single tear falling from my eye. I turned and plunged myself into the forest.

Rage and fury mixed together and I heard the clear skies cry with me. They darkened and thunder sounded as I cried out in pain. Rain poured from the sky as I ran through the now muddy banks of the forest floor. Thunder struck all around, getting louder and more frquent. I kept running until I hit something hard and fell to the ground.

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." A man said, offering his hand and smirking.

"No, No. It was my fault." I said to him in a monotone. He smirked wider at this. What's with this guy? I thought weirdly. I watched as his eyes trailed down my body and back up to my eyes. He frowned.

"Are you ok?" I was well aware of his hand still grasping mine. What am I suppose to tell him? Yes, I just got kicked out of my beloved's life. I'm 100% ok.

I nodded at him, looking up at the sky. It brightened and the thunder ceased. it was still bleak but it held something I didn't have...hope. "Come with me." He said, leading me deeper into the forest. I just followed, it wasnt like I even had a choice. He lead me to a small village and took me into a large hut. It was cozy and nice.

"I'm Mizuki." He smiled gently at me. I looked at him, really took him in. He had spiky black hair, black eyes to match it, a lean and muscular body and pale skin. I smiled back at him.

"Rin." He nodded, almost as if he knew I was going to say that. Im being paranoid for no reason. Stop it! I scolded myself mentally. He watched me as I looked around.

"Sit down Rin." He said, while pointing to a chair. I did as I was told. "Where are you coming from?" He asked me, curiosity plain in his voice.

"From a far off land." I half lied. Sesshomaru's castle was far from here but not that far.

"Aah." He smirked again. "Are you up for a walk, M'Lady?" He asked me sweetly. I smiled back and got up. He followed me out and lead me back to the forest.

We walked for a little while and he talked about his life and I talked about mine. We stopped at a clearing, sunlight breaking throught the canopy of the trees.

"So, why were you running in the forest earlier? And at such an unopertune time. The rain came out of no where." He said casually. My ears picked up something else in his voice though. I couldn't put a finger to it though.

"Um...I was having a bit of trouble at home." My use to be home I thought sadly, missing the fact that he stepped closer to me. The clearing began to darken ominously.

"Running from family? Huh... Running from Sesshomaru?" He asked, a wicked smile taking over his features. I looked up at him. How does he know that?

"How do you know about that?" I grimaced sternly at him, waiting for his answer. He laughed at me, watching my face twist in anger.

"It doesn't matter how I know about that." He walked closer to me. I backed up into a pointy branch, slicing my hand open slightly. He inhaled and smiled greater. "Such a delicious smell."

**Hehe, sorry about the cliff hanger. I am currently typing chapter 7 and should have it up in half an hour or so. Sorry that it is a sad chapter but it will be happier soon. I have the whole story planned out in a certain way and I have to stick to my notes. :) Thanks again for reading. Review for meh pleassssse!!**


	7. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note: Ok, So I realized that I am about halfway done this story, already have this story and the sequal to it fully planned out and I am updating it wickedly fast lol... Im putting up like 2-3 new chapters a day hahaha. Is that bad? idk but I cannot help it! I just get so eager and happy and I dont like making my readers wait for more. Well I suppose I COULD slow it down..I have 6 or 7 more chapters left for this story....grrr.. who knows..anyways Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. INUYASHA. SADLY.**

Chapter 7 Rude Awakening

I watch him soak in the smell of my blood. I watched as his body twitched. I tried to summon my powers, I tried to do anything but it failed me. I looked down at my palms. I couldn't will the crystals there.

"It won't work you know." He told me. I grimaced at him, looking between my hand and his face. "You are not able to do it just as you please. You cannot summon yourself just like that." He continued, snapping his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" I sneered at him. He laughed again.

"You think I don't know?" He gazed at my incredulously, his eyes soft. "I know a lot about you Rin. I was the one who sent those demons after you. I pointed them in your direction. I have been watching you for a while."

"Why?"

"Simply because..I want _you._ And only_ you_. You think that wretch of a youkai is good enough for you?"

"No..I am not good enough for him." I said hardly, defending Sesshomaru. He may not like me but I will not allow him to be bad mouthed about.

"Whatever Rin. More than that, I think it's time you and I had ourselves mates, yes?" He said, eyeing me. Oh no...not again!

"NO!" I shouted sprinting through the forest. The sun began to set, as I ran through the ominous undershadow of the trees. I heard nothing but a ghostly laugh following me. I pushed my legs harder and harder, but I couldn't run through this mud. Dang it! I cursed to myself.

"You cannot run from me Rin. I am yours forever." He said, appearing infront of me. I skidded to a halt. He seemed so nice at first, but of course, I had to run into a demon. I screamed in horror, not believing what I saw. That nice guy turned on me, newly found fangs seeping out of his mouth and wings coming from his back. I fell to the ground. Well, at least you get what you wanted lord Sesshomaru. I waited for my death, feeling blood spatter on my arm, as his fangs sinked into my side. He laughed and I dropped my eyes to his face, watching my life being sucked out of me. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. I layed my head down, staring at the darkened sky. Sesshomaru's face appeared and I smiled, a tear slipping down my cheek. My vision blurred and black spots appeared. I turned my head back to the demon, or what I thought was Mizuki and saw a glimpse of silver catch my eye. Such a pretty color. And I lost myself, bidding a farewell to my love Sesshomaru.

*

"NO!" I screamed, whipping myself up. I cannot live without him. This is not how I wanted to end things with him. I turned my head around and around, staring grimly into the darkness. Was I in hell? "Where am I?" I whispered hoarsely. I felt myself stiffen at the voice that answered me, for it was right by my side. A gentle hand pushed my shoulder down and I did not protest. I stared through the darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust to see who was there next to me. I heard a gasp and a sob the next moment as I focused on that face. Where was that coming from. Oh, me. I felt my body shake as I stared into the eyes of a smiling glare.

*P.O.V.C*

I watched her run through the forest until she faded away. I stood there, calm on the outside, stunned on the inside. Did I really just go tell her to go die? I scuffed at myself. I had to send you away Rin, I'm sorry. And I knew that I was sorry. I layed myself down on my bed, and closed my eyes, waiting wistfully for my dream.

~Dream~

"Aah, it's been a while Sesshomaru." My mother said to me. I sincerely hated when she invaded my dreams. I scowled at her but nodded in response. "How are you fairing, my son?" She asked me, walking to my side.

"I've been well mother," I faltered in my response sightly, and it did not go unnoticed.

"You dare lie to me?" She said disbelievingly. I sighed.

"What is it you want to know?" I gritted my teeth together, not liking this one bit.

"You have caste that girl away, did you not?"

"What of it?" I asked in a monotone.

"Why? Tell me, my son, why exactly you caste that girl away?" She gazed up at me, waiting patiently for my answer. I looked within myself, trying to find out why. All I know was that I wanted her gone. I wanted her away from me. I wanted her to take those uncertain feelings I had with her and be gone. But did I want her gone? I probed myself, my eyes straying from my mother's face as she looked elsewhere. I followed her gaze and saw Rin. I was surprised. She was sitting near a pond, gentle tears streaming down her face. I looked at her, not seeing my mother walk away to give us privacy. It does not matter, this is just a dream. I kept distance between us, staying hidden amoung the trees and heard her sing.

I cannot live without you.

My heart is beating just for you.

I just wanna stay with you.

I wished you loved me like i loved you.

My heart is speeding because of you.

My life is leading by you.

I simply cannot live without youu.

Im laughing always because of you.

My life is simple because of you.

What can I do?

When my life is just for you?

I cannot deny my feelings for you.

She got up and walked away, disappearing; fading into nothing.

"And you sent that girl away." My mother said simply, fading as well. I was left alone, to think by myself. What was I to do? My heart raced unsteadily and I looked at my hand. It trembled again. I do not like this feeling, I thought to myself. My body seemed to react with it, wanting, no urging me to run and get her back.

"No...She stays away.." I said outloud, arguing. I took a step forward, ready to run. I thought of the things I said to her, and sighed. My eyes scanned the emptiness that I stood in, waiting for a response from me.

~End~

I sat up slowly. What did I want? My heart ached to see that face. I growled, trying to push that feeling away. It never left though. That's when I heard a scream. I ran to the balcony, and sniffed the air. Rin's blood, I realized, my eyes widening. Before I even had a chance to process this, I was already over the balcony. My feet already landed against the plush grass and my legs were already sprinting at their full inhumane speed as I raced to find her. I continued to run, following her faint scent. Dang rain, I thought. Her scent was mixed with...someone else's? It appeared to be human but hinted something else. I didn't stop to investigate, only ran futher to find her. As I gained closer, her blood became heavier, intoxicating. And that "human" scent became that of a demon. I saw 50 feet ahead of me, a picture of death. Rin was laying their, white as a ghost. Blue lips that trembled. A chest that barley rose to show her faint heart beat. I jumped down and disheaded that demon, watching he lifeless eyes close shut. I bent down to her, taking in her state. Her side oozed with blood. I ripped a part of my kimono off and tied it tightly around her waist, watching it soak with blood. I ripped more of my kimono off, tieing it again around her frame. It seemed to stop it from coming out. I gently lifted her off the ground, bringing her back into the castle. I listened for her heart beat, to only hear mine beating eradicaly; to fast and painful, wanting to leave my chest. As I walking into the castle, I called for a maid and a host of healers. They attended her immediately.

"Bring her to my room when you finish," I demanded. They bowed and left. I paused in the dimly lit hall, putting a hand to my still fast beating heart. I couldn't hear hers over my own. And my eyes widened with shock, as I felt for the first time ever in my life, fear. Terrible terrible fear. Was she dead?

**OK...so I just checked to see how many reviews I had. I have 13. I will NOT post chapter 8 until I have 23...which means...I need at least 10 reviews before I continue...hehehehehe so....unless you want to find out if Rin lives or not and that maybe someone else open Sesshomaru's heart up then I suggest you review...MWahahahhahahahhaahhahahah sorry! Review review reveiw review!!!!**


	8. Bittersweet Reunion

**Author's Note: You guys sure did put up a fight. lol I'm sorry. I just want reviews...I want to know if I'm doing ok. If I'm unsure about a story, or if I'm not getting reviews for it, I'll doubt my work. Aah,,anyways I would like to thank animegirl5777 for being a constant reviewer. And now, here is the next chapter.**

**Btw, I just found out what Sesshomaru's mother looks like! Go to google, type in Sesshomaru's mother, click next and looked at the 4th picture! WOW!**

**read. ****REVIEW!**** Enjoy.**

Chapter 8 Bitter Sweet Reunion

I waited impatiently for them to bring her too my room. I paced nonstop for the next hour. I continually only heard the racing of my heart as it never slowed its fast beating. I looked at myself in the mirror. My kimono momentarily took my mind off of Rin. I changed into a different, non-torn one and threw the other one out. I kept my gear off, relaxing myself onto my bed...well I tried. I scoffed, glaring icly at the wall.

"Get a hold of yourself. You are not that love sick half breed." I smirked at this. It made me feel better. Just then a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." I yelled, yanking myself up. I watched as 3 healers came in, none with Rin at hand. My heart skipped a beat before studdering to a quick halt and restarting faster than before.

"M'Lord, we came to tell you-" One began.

"Is she dead?" I asked in a monotone, cutting her off.

"No. We came to tell you the news of her state though. She seemed to be healing before you gave her to us. And she is fine. We were finishing up and we didn't want you to worry." The same one began.

"Why would I worry? I simply want to know if she is dead or not." I stated. They smiled at me. I couldn't deny the pleasure I felt at knowing that she was ok and alive.

"Would you like her to stay in the healing facilities?" Another ask.

"Did I not say to bring her to this room when you finished?" I asked coldly.

"Y-You d-did. Im s-sorry, M-M'Lord." She stammered and bowed.

"If that is all, you may leave." I said, more in an ordering voice. They bowed and left. So she's not dead. I thought. Rin is tougher than I took her for. I thought back to the fight she had with that demon. No mortal could ever survive after an attack like that. It must have something to do with the secret she has been keeping from me. I pondered. A half hour later, another knock came. I opened the door to a demon carring her in, his gaze lingering where it should not have been and his hands cupping what they should not have been touching. I growled as he set her down with a smirk, licking his lips. Out of anger, I killed him on the spot, whipping my poison claw around his body and sending him into the forest.

"Filthy animal.." I commented, growling. After a moment, my gaze settled on Rin, laying on my bed, breathing evenly. The color returned to her body, her lips no longer blue or tremble and her chest lifting at a normal height. I sighed in relief. I layed next to her, wanting to sleep and wanting to protect her current state of being. A few hours later, I felt her awake.

"NO!" She screamed, springing up. I didn't do or say anything, momentarily stunned at her suddenness. I watched her head turn look around, not being able to see in the darkness of my room. The candles went out earlier and I had not felt the need to relight them. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"You are safe." I told her, smirking in the darkness. I watched as her head slowly turned to look at me. She stared at me incredulously. I suppose I'll have to explain myself now. I thought, shaking my head. I pushed her shoulder down. "You should not be moving around in your current state." I felt her body stiffen as a talked. She began to sob and tremble at my voice. "What's wrong Rin? You are ok now...their is no need to be upset."

*P.O.V.C.*

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted me dead." I said stiffly to him. My sobbing stopped and I relaxed into the bed. I scolded the darkness, but I couldn't help but feel pleased and happy as I layed next to him. He said nothing to me. I sighed out loud, trying to get up. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back down. "Hey!!" I protested.

"Do not leave. You will stay here and rest. That is an order Rin." He glared at me.

"But..." I began.

"No. I will leave if you want me to. But you are staying here." He ordered, getting up to light candles. But he did not return to lay down again after he finished.

"Why am I here?"

"You were in need of assistance." He stated in a monotone.

"You wanted me dead Sesshomaru. WHY AM I HERE?" I demanded, becoming angry.

"You speak that way to the man that saved you?" He asked, staring at me incredulously.

"Y....YOU saved me?" I was beyond confused right now. He looked away, as if exhausted. "Why would you save me? You wanted me dead." I pressed, not letting it go. I got up, testing my legs. They seemed alright...until I began to fall forward. I grabbed onto the wall, trying to balance myself. He, of course, had to come and lend a hand. Just please, stop. I thought sadly. "Why are you doing this Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked him, truely wanting to know. "Do you not want me dead than? Is what you said a lie?" I asked, feeling a angry smirk forming on my face. The thought of him taking his words back made me happy but mad at the same time. Why would he even say it to begin with?

"If I saved you Rin, I would think that that answers your question." He helped me back to the bed and I sat just there. He glared at me until I layed back down. He walked to a chair in the corner of the room, sitting there, staring intently at me.

"Why did you say those things to me then?" I asked. I know I did not hide the pain that partook my face, and felt the grimace that it twisted into as he looked away, and did not answer. I sighed and fell asleep, feeling safe for what it felt like in a long time.

*

I awoke to be in the same bed and sat up slowly, testing my side. It seemed to throb but other than that it felt fine. I looked around, realizing that Sesshomaru was no where to be found. I grunted, hoisting myself out of the bed and changing into a midthigh length kimono that rested on the night stand next to me. I walked without assistance to the gardens, because I took the secret passage I created. Sesshomaru had a beautiful zen garden surrounded by a pond and a waterfall. It had cherry blossom trees everywhere and roses growing in bushes around the exterior. I always loved being here. I sat on the bench near the waterfall, and began to sing for no reason. I never knew this song, but it just came to me.

I cannot live without you.

My heart is beating just for you.

I just wanna stay with you.

I wished you loved me like i loved you.

My heart is speeding because of you.

My life is leading by you.

I simply cannot live without youu.

Im laughing always because of you.

My life is simple because of you.

What can I do?

When my life is just for you?

I cannot deny my feelings for you.

By the end of the song, I noticed something to my left. I turned swiftly, and saw Sesshomaru standing there, staring me down, his eyes wider than usual. What's with him? I thought. It took me a long and slow minute to process the fact that he _heard_ me sing just now. I turned around and dropped my eyes, feeling my face get hot. He stood there frozen. It was a while before the silence was broken.

"Rin, where did you learn of that song?" He asked me calmly.

"I...I don't know. It just came to me all of a sudden." I admitted. Then, I just needed to know. "Sesshomaru, how do you feel about me?" I turned bravely to face him and saw his eyes drop to the ground. I smiled at him, waiting for an answer. It began to fade as I realized he would not say anything. I looked into my heart and made a heartbreaking decision. "I understand," I began, watching his face pop up to look at me, confusion apparent in his eyes."I cannot stay here with you anymore M'Lord. I can't stay here when you do not return my feelings." What was I saying? I thought. I must be crazy to sit there and throw myself out this time, after he let's me back into his life.

"Rin." I hear him say, breaking my thoughts. He walked towards me...much closer than usual. And I watch as he bend's forward.....what is he doing? I ask myself, my heart racing. Just then, an evil laugh sounds, and a streak of light comes flying to us. He pushes me back and I fall into the pond. I growled heavily, getting up, now soaked completely through.

"Show yourself!" Sesshomaru roars out. He unsheath's his tokijin, ready for combat. Another evil laugh is heard before a demon shows in a puff of smoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru. How do you do?" The demon asks, smirking and bowing.

"Who are you and what buisness do you have with me?" Sesshomaru replies, his emotionless mask on. He calmly and surrepticiously takes 2 unnoticed steps forward, more towards me. I was beaming at this.

"I go by Momikotsu and my buisness is not with you, it is with Rin." I COULD NOT believe that this was still happening. Mating season better end soon, I thought murderously.

"WHAT?! LET ME GUESS, YOU WANT ME AS YOUR MATE, DON'T YOU?!" I screamed, my breaking point being shattered.

"Ah. You're a smart lass." He smirked at me and started to walk forward, towards me. Sesshomaru took 3 more swift steps towards me, placing himself directly in between me and Momikotsu. "What? I do not smell a claim on the girl. Why are you protecting her? I would have thought that a highly ranked youkai such as yourself was well beyond saints like her." He smiled at Sesshomaru's reaction which I could not see.

"What nonsense are you spewing?" He snarled, clearly agitated.

"Oh, my dear girl. Rin, you have not told him?" He asked me directly. I widened my eyes in hate. "Oh ho ho. I see you haven't." He stated. Sesshomaru turned to the side, to view me and and him at the same time. He glanced at me, saying nothing. "Well, as I see you won't be telling him. I'll do the honor.." He began.

"You will do no such thing." I snarled at him, furious. They both looked at me now, Sesshomaru confused and Momikotsu smiling wider.

"Why hide the fact that you are her? Huh? Afraid that your precious demon will caste you away?" He asked, delighted. Already been there buster. I thought. I stared hardly at him, saying nothing. "Well, Sesshomaru..." He said, pronouncing each sylibol slowly. "Rin is not as she appears to be." He started.

"Stop what you are saying." I told him, warning him in my voice.

"You see, she has a fate which you cannot alter..." He continued.

"BE QUIET Momikotsu!" I began to raise my voice, feeling my power coming to me.

"She is set to rule these lands...or destroy the world.. she has a power you see..a power greater than yours." He kept saying. I watched Sesshomaru stand there calmly, processing this.

"Why, she is none other than Kaminari, the goddess of Thunder." He said the same time I yelled Thunder Strike. A lightening bolt flew out of the sky and went to hit Momikotsu, but he side stepped it. Sesshomaru's eye's widened.

"That's what you have been keeping from me?" He asked but it sounded like a statement.

"Oh..ho...I see why you kept it from him, you thought that he wouldn't want someone as "pure" as you." He laughed and bellowed again. "Well, I want you Rin." He said taking a step forward. Sesshomaru didn't move.

"You only want my power!"

"That, and I want a son." He eyed me, looking me up and down. I grunted, disgusted. Their is no way I'd give myself to him. He took another cautious step forward, gauging Sesshomaru's reaction. He stood still, staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry...I.. I didn't know how to tell you." I pleaded to him. Do something! I thought urgently. I watched as Momikotsu walked past him, smirking at me. I didn't have to the will to fight him now, as I watched Sesshomaru let him take me away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him, and we flew through the night. I watched his face, never changing, gazing up at me. I knew you wouldn't want me, I thought sadly.

*P.O.V.C.*

I listened intently, figuring that it was something like that, but also not quite LIKE it. She was Kaminari? Rin, my Rin, was the goddess of thunder? It explained so much and even though I wanted to doubt it, she summoned thunder right before my eyes. I looked calm, but my head was in a frenzy. She was a goddess, someone pure. But what did he mean she had an unaltering fate? I watched the demon take her away, and I growled lowly. Why was I just standing here? I looked up at her face, betrayal deep within her brown eyes. I couldn't stand there any longer, knowing that I just couldn't let those eyes leave and father a demon to that guy. I will not tolerate it. I thought, going after them.

**Hiya! Thanks for those reviews guys! heh heh..This is by far my longest chapter. I only have 4 chapters left!!! :( That doesn't include the sneak peak to the sequal though. I know I said I had 6 or 7 but somehow I realized i combined 2 of the chapters with others..grrr...well you want the next chapter? You will get it!!!.....when I get at least anothe 10 reveiws....sorry!**


	9. Battle within

**Author's note: Well, interesting is it? I want to thank Lycara for reviewing a lot. It really means a lot to me and puts a smile on my face. Thanks guys/girls!**

**Ok...well Im gonna let you read now. **Read. _**REVIEW.**_ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...we all know this. :(**

Chapter 9 Battle within

I raced throw the air on my cloud, angry that I let him get away. Seriously, what was wrong with me? I followed Rin's scent, and that pest Momikotsu. It wasn't long until I was at a smaller, less grand castle than my own. I laughed inside. You've got to be kidding me. You wanted Rin to live in a place like this? I thought to myself, frowning. It's a pig style. I watched as he set her down, pulling her close to him and going in for a kiss.

"You touch her, you die." I threatened in a loud menacing voice. He looked up at me, smiling. He held her hand out in front of him. He didn't notice her struggling to be free of his grasp. My eyes trailed her face as she smiled weakly at me. I nodded slightly to her, gazing at the hand he still held. "I'll give you 5 seconds to unhand her..."

"Or what?" He challenged. I unshiethed my tokijin, holding the blade out to face him directly. "You gonna try and strike me down with her at my side.?" He asked, smirking. I never let my face change from it's stoic way, but my eyes moved from Momikotsu to Rin. She stared at me, a hidden smirk on her features. Her other hand was palm up and I saw a crystal on it. She nodded at me, telling me to go forward and strike. I hesitated, not sure if I should do this or not. I will never forgive myself if I hit her, I thought. I smirked at him, running forward at full speed. His eyes widened. Rin slammed her body into his, forcing him to let go. She jumped back, taking a fighting stance. I ran for him as he quickly backed away. I heard thunder and stopped to see Rin, floating on a cloud, her black hair growing, falling just below her knees. I watched her eyes go blue and amber, as she summoned a staff of some kind into her hand. She crouched on the cloud, her hand pulling back. Her other hand went forward, balling into a fist while keeping two fingers out and her thumb bent.

"Come." She said in a voice that sounded oddly seductive to me. I shook my head in disbelief. Momikotsu began to laugh. I whipped my head around to face him, pointing my sword at him again. He summoned two swords and crouched as well. The swords created an "X" in front of him.

"Well Rin, I must say, you are mighty fine as a goddess." He snickered, walking cautiously towards her. No you will not!

"Dragon strike." I yelled, summoning blue thunder to hit him. He ran through it all gracfully, dodging most. MOST. He leaned forward and sprinted to Rin, leaving a trail of blood. She jumped off her cloud and it hovered above her. Their swords connected, clashing back and forth. HE stepped forward, bringing his sword down at her unprotected head. She spun to the side, her back facing him, and her sword connected with his torse. He grunted, falling back. I took this chance and charged for him, my tokijin glowing red. He looked at me and jumped onto the roof of his castle, his sword hanging high above his head. His eyes glowed white as a gust of wind formed around a red ball of liquid. It was red and orange, like a minnie sun. I stared at it and immediately went for Rin. She looked at me, far across the court yard. I began to run towards her when he yelled out, about to attack.

"Burning scath!" HE yelled, throwing the liquid sun at us. I jumped forward, slamming into Rin and we crashed into a part of his castle. I watched as the sun ball blew up, throwing debris everywhere. I looked at Rin's unconcious form. I set her down, hiding her under a pile of soft wood and ran back out. He laughed at me.

"You are not fit to be Rin's mate." I barked, charging at him again. He came at me, eyeing my tokijin.

"And what makes you think that YOU are?" He asked, colliding his sword with mine. It caused blue orbs of light to surround us, coming up from the ground. I said nothing, swinging my sword down, about to hit his head when he blocked it. I cursed under my breath.. Dang. I thought. I jumped back, about to strike from underneath him when Rin came charging out on her cloud.

"Distancing collision!" She yelled. Two large bolts of lightening came from opposite ends, both running forward for Momikotsu. Loud thunder sounded, like a drum beating to a rhythm. Momikotsu tried to run from them but they followed him. I jumped behind him, forcing him to run into the thunder. He jumped into the air, backflipping onto the roof and quickly chanted something. He called forth a second sun ball and it collided with the lightening, causing an explosion. Rin created a barrior to shield herself. Tensaiga automatically protected me. I dropped to one knee, shielding my face to keep from blowing away. I watched as Momikotsu sighed, jumping down.

"This is getting annoying." He stated, not smiling for once. He grimaced at me and looked at Rin, anger spreading across his face. He began to chant again. I looked at Rin, and motioned for her to stay put with my eyes. I ran forward, ready to end this, as quickly and quietly as I could. You will meet your demise here! I thought, pleased. His eyes opened the second my sword went up to behead him. He smiled a wicked smile, forcing his hand to my chest. It sent me skidding back a few feet. I growled dangerously, feeling my eyes go red. I went to charge after him but I could not move.

"You foolish man. What have you done to me?" I sneered at him, my lips pulled back to reveal my teeth.

"Well, if I must say so. You are becoming a problem. I need to mark Rin..now." He popped his head up, looking at Rin like she was something to eat. She stared at him in horror...and in anger. I know not of which it was. He ran to her while she flew higher up in the air. She raised her hand above the air and he smiled, pulsing a light out of his eye. I knew my heart stopped when I watched her become still, like me. He laughed, running towards her. I had to think fast..or else she would be gone..forever. I watched as he jumped onto her cloud, looking her up and down. I growled fiercly when he leaned his head in, sniffing her neck. He pulled her kimono down, just past her shoulder, to reveal skin. And I have to admit, I liked the scent that radiated off the naked skin that shown. He leaned in again, his fangs leaking out and dripping with anticipation.

"NO!" I snarled, barking at him. I broke free of his hold on me and he whipped his head around to look at me, his eyes incredulous.

"No one has ever broke free of my prison." He said, too stunned to move.

"Their's a first for everything." I yelled, forcing my sword through his torso. He went flying away from Rin. I looked up at her face, tears sprang down as she looked at me. I didn't know what to say. I never saw her this scared before. Not from fear of dying but...I couldn't put a thought to it. My eyes flew to Momikotsu's twitching form. I jumped down from her cloud, watching him stuggling to get up.

"We end this here." I said, the same time Rin yelled I'm free. He did a double take on Rin.

"You broke free too?" He asked disbelieving. I must act now or he'll try and....I growled at this, unable to finish my thought.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" I yelled, knowing that it would hit him.

"SCREAMING THUNDER!" Rin yelled. I watched as yellow lightening flung down at him repeadidly. She smirked at me and I smirked slighty back. We watched him wither in pain until he ceased movement...and breathing. So he was dead. I walked over to Rin, sheathing my sword. She remained the same way, looking at me gently.

"Rin.." I say simply and she smiles.

"This is who I am M'Lord. I am Kaminari, goddess of thunder." She looked away and I grunted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a monotone.

"I didn't think you'd want me anymore. Goddesses are pure creatures." She said before falling to the ground. I caught her, bending down on one knee. A flash of white gleamed across the court yard and it was transformed into an endless field of daisies. I grunted, disgusted. Where am I? I thought.

"You are no where. You are in a state of transformation." A tiny orb of light said, appearing in front of me.

"State of transformation?" I asked. I wasn't changing into anything. I looked down at Rin, her skin becoming clearer, paler and prettier. Her cheeks became rosy and her lips became full. Her eyes did not open though her body drew in size and she became curvier. I gulped, feeling that uncertain feeling. I layed her down, gently, but walked away, keeping the distance.

"You have a choice to make Sesshomaru." The spirit said. I listened intently, watching her face gleam in the sunlight. As he told me of the choices, I watched her eyes open, to show brown mixed with amber. She smiled at me and I knew what choice I had to make.

**Author's note: well, this chapter is finished. I am so sad!! This story only has 3 more chatpers left to it. Grrr....I'm trying to find a way to prolonge it but I can't. The way I have each chapter laid out just flows and works. It's a good thing I am havign a sequal. Oh well. I hoped you like it. If you did, REVIEW for me please, because the next chapter could possibly make you shed tears. It's heartfelt. Dum dum...certain sweet things are said... I need 10 more reviews to post the next chapter. Thanks! If I get 8 by 1 A.M.(which is in 3 hours for me) than I will post chapter 10. byebye!**


	10. Breaking the Wall

**Author's note: NOO!! ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!! hehehhehehehhehheheh sequal is really good and has a lot of drama, secrets and surprises. I need help with a title though, so if you have anything creative in mind that goes with Breaking and Entering, then throw em my way. You will be honored in ALL of my chapters if you help! Thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha..so stop rubbing it in!**

Chapter 10 Breaking the Wall

I had difficulty in opening my eyes. I tried moving my body, and it felt weird. I was stiff. How long have I been asleep I thought, looking around. I was in Sesshomaru's room. I looked around and found him in a chair in the corner. I smiled sweetly at him. A servant came in and stood there, gazing at him. Her eyes were gentle, taking him in. It made me mad, and I tried my best to hide it as I cleared my throat. Her gaze flickered to me and she bowed, blushing.

"M'Lady. I did n-not know you were up." She said, embarrassed.

"I just awoke." I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. She rushed over, to help me stand.

"I do not think Lord Sesshomaru would want you moving about at the moment." She told me, her eyes finding their way back to him. I did not like this one bit.

"And why not?" I said a bit sharply. She bowed her head and mumbled an apology.

"He..." She began, not knowing the answer. "He has been with you for the 7 weeks you have been out. Never leaving your side." She smiled up at me, helping me out of the door. 7 weeks? I was out that long?

"O-oh...um..could you find Jaken for me?" I couldn't believe this. Why was I out so long? She bowed and left me in the hall. I closed the door silently, making my way slowly down the hall.

"Ah...Rin, you silly girl. You're finally awake." Jaken said from behind me. I jumped and laughed at myself. "To the garden I presume?" He handed me his staff and I gladly took it, needing the support.

"Yes. Jaken, have I really been out for 7 weeks?" I asked him curiously as we made it outside. He lead me to the stone bench near the waterfall. My favorite spot, I thought, smiling down at him. He looked away, his cheeks becoming slightly pink.

"Y-Yes, Rin. You have. We all thought you to be dead at first. When Lord Sesshomaru brought you back from who knows where, you were pale, and changing. Even though you seemed dead, we couldn't believe it. " He looked at me and I handed him his staff back.

"And how is Sesshomaru?" I asked him, ducking my head to hide my eyes. They were sad. Where did we stand? I thought miserably.

"Was he not with you?" He said in a tone that made me look up. His face was incredulous.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked him in a matching tone.

"He wouldn't leave your side for a minute. Not for food, not for anything." He told me, his eyes softening the slightest bit.

"O-oh.." I said. So what she said was true. I smiled widely. Knowing that made me intensely happy.

"What are you so happy about Rin?" He asked me, playfully hitting my knee with his staff.

"Do you think he's changed at all?" I asked him, serious. He pondered for a moment, thinking.

"Although he scarcely shows emotion, his face was concerned when he brought you home to us. It was the first time I've seen him like that. You have made him soft Rin. He may be the great dog demon of the Western lands, but I know he cares for you." He said thoughtfully. I smiled, a part of me believed it and the other part of me wasn't so sure.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I really do. He has an attachment to you Rin. Though I can't understand why." He said in a hard tone. I looked at his face, and he seemed to be blushing again.

"What?" What's his problem? I thought.

"I was thinking of when Lord Sesshomaru brought you back here. You were...quite pretty." He said blushing deeper. I laughed at that.

"You do not need to lie Jaken." I giggled. He opened his mouth to protest when a new voice was heard.

"It's hardly a lie Rin." I turned around, my eyes widened with my smile as I gazed at man whose voice it belonged too.

*P.O.V.C*

I yawned awaking. I blinked three times before realizing that the bed was empty. Rin? I thought. Where is she? I began to worry, thinking that maybe she died in her sleep. I walked over to the bed, sniffing it. No. She's alive. I was instantly relieved but that didn't answer where she was. I followed her scent, knowing that she must of went to the garden. I saw her conversing with Jaken. I took in her form. She sat there, looking.....pretty. I smirked at myself. I could handle these feelings now, now that I was certain about them. I was surprised though, that I could. I let my eyes drop, knowing that I was struggling to find a way to press them back. Knowing that I was trying to find a reason to convince myself that it was wrong to feel this way.

"Let yourself feel what you were meant to feel, my son." My mother's voice crooned in my head. And I knew that I couldn't find a reason anymore because their was no reason. My eyes trailed back up to her smiling face. She was back to her old self. And I knew that this was the day that I had to make my choice. I listened more to their conversation.

"I was thinking of when Lord Sesshomaru brought you back here. You were...quite pretty." Jaken said, blushing a deeper red. I growled silently to myself. I didn't like hearing that...I was surprised at the jealousy and anger I felt when he said those words.

"You do not need to lie Jaken." Rin said, giggling. I stared at her in disbelief.

Jaken went to say something but I cut him off.

"It's hardly a lie Rin." I told her, walking up to her. I felt pleasure in seeing her eyes widen and watching her smile grow in size.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said, bowing and leaving us alone. I kept my distance still, but I returned her smile with a small one of my own.

"How are you Rin?" I asked her.

"I'm ok." She seemed a bit wary, and I took a step forward.

"You are back to your old self I see." I was trying to make small talk, knowing that I was avoiding the conversation she wanted to have. Oddly enough, I was wanting to have it too, though. How I can even call myself a demon...I scoffed to myself.

"That I am." She said gently.

"Kaminari...I think I prefer Rin to that name." I took another step forward.

"I do too." She gazed up at me, her eyes full of questions. I sighed.

"What is it you have to ask me?" She hesitated, and looked down. I watched as she inhaled deeply, and hands clutching the side on the bench.

"How do you feel about me Sesshomaru?" I was about to lie, and say that I didn't know. But her head came up, revealing eyes that pierced through my own. I felt her look at my soul and she smiled at me. She knew the answer, looking into my eyes the way she did. I knew that I couldn't lie any longer to her face. I couldn't push those unwanted feelings away anymore because.....I wanted them. I wanted _her._

"I've always wanted you Rin. I want you to stay here with me and to never leave my side. I want you to know that...I return your feelings. I never wanted them at first...I never wanted to have these feelings of affection for you..they are foreign to me." I watched her brown orbs widen in surprise, and watched silent tears fall down he cheeks. I continued, knowing that I could do this. " I didn't think I'd ever find someone that I wanted to keep alive with me. I didn't think it would be a mortal of all people. But you are my weakness Rin. I've been repressing these feelings, but I don't have the strength to do it anymore." I told her, in a gentle voice. It was a striking contrast to my normal monotone but I couldn't control the wave of emotion that came over me as I told her my feelings. They were strong and I was sure of them.

*P.O.V.C.*

I watched him, shocked that he was speaking those words to me. I am his weakness and he wants me the way I want and need him. I knew I was crying from happieness and I knew my body radiated it. I tried to speak when he finished but I couldn't find my voice. He began to walk towards me until he stood right infront of me. I smiled lovingly at him, finding the perfect words to say.

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru." I watched as his eyes grew still and a bit distance. My smille faltered. I waited for him to repeat those words back, to only be sitting in silence until he smiled at me and took my hand. I stood up, gazing into his eyes, not wanting this feeling to ever go away. But I still wondered.... Why didn't you say it back?

**Authors note: finally right? Finally Finally finally!!! He lets his feelings free. Well, i'll be nice and lets say...5-8 more reviews before I post the next chapter.. Im telling you, its as tearjerking as this one, maybe even more!! heheh!! REVIEW FOR ME PLEASEE.. it only takes a moment of your time.**


	11. Entering His Heart

**Author's note: Well, only one chapter left. I'm hoping you enjoyed this story. I really have tried my hardest to make it really good. Although, sinse reading some stories over my short time of joining, my writing style has changed slightly. I have brand new ideas and I can't wait till I get to post the sequal. Anyways, enjoy this and take a look at my profile. I posted my upcoming stories.**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I do not own Inuyasha.**

**P.O.V. changes a lot in this chapter.**

Chapter 11 Entering His Heart

(R)

I stood there, staring longingly into his amber orbs. I did love him, with all my heart. I felt so much joy from being his girl, so much joy knowing that he wanted me too. I couldn't be with any other man. No matter what happened now, I knew that I would always and forever be in love with this youkai, My Sesshomaru. I looked down at our hands, laced together. I watched as he unlaced our fingers to put his finger on my chin, making me look at him. I watched as his face softened for the first time. It showed conflict, but it showed happieness as well. It was heartwarming, feeling his finger touch my skin. And it left a sensation I couldn't ever think of feeling in my life. I know my eyes teared up again. I blushed, embarrassed, trying to look away. But he wouldn't let me. My eyes stared deeply into his, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked.

(S)

Looking into her eyes gave me a great joy. It was weird to admit myself to her. To finally let her know that I couldn't be without her. I stood their, holding her hand. I tried to make things the way I envisioned them in my mind but it was just....different. I was new to this. I was slightly conflicted with myself, different thoughts racing in my mind. I couldn't say much to her, knowing that I'd probably sound like some love sick dog..and I didn't want to lose what was left of my demon side. I was still that vain. But now I knew, I admitted to myself, grudgingly, that I understood the way that stupid half breed felt. I knew what it felt like to have a need to protect someone. I felt my face grow soft, knowing that my eyes betrayed me either way. She looked down at our hands, and I did too. But not for long. I wanted to stare at that gentle face....forever. I lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me. I watched as her loving brown eyes tear up and she blushed scarlet, trying to look away. I tugged at her chin, telling her in my own way not to hide from me.

"What are you thinking about Lord Sesshomaru?" As if it wasn't obvious. I stayed silent, smiling at her.

(R)

I waited patiently for his answer. He seemed to be thinking deeply about what to say. I placed one hand, shyly, on the side of his cheek. His eyes changed then. They became deteremined. I cocked my head to the side, confused and curious.

(S)

I didn't know what to tell her and she waited for my answer. The minutes passed and I still kept quiet. She did the strangest thing then. She placed her hand gently on the side on my face. And my heart raced. What is with me? What is this? I felt joy in that touch, and I never wanted her hand to leave my face. I looked at her, knowing that I could say it now...now that I realized what this feeling was.

"Rin.." I said kindly.

(R)

"Rin..." He said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. My heart grew unsteady as I waited in anticipation for his answer. I knew that if his hand wasn't holding me still, I'd be boucning off the wall.

(S)

I waited another minute until I finished that sentence..I wanted to be absolutely sure. I gazed at her tear stained face smiling at me.

"Rin..." I said again.

(R)

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked him, my head still cocked to the side. He laughed at me. "What?" I said, laughing back. His laugh was amazing, it played a tune that my heart loved.

(S)

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.. I laughed then. It was out of no where but I knew that we should get something straight..

"You no longer have to call me Lord Sesshomaru. Just Sesshomaru." I told her smirking. Her eyes widened a bit and I knew what my ears wanted to hear. "Say it." I told her in a kind but ordering voice. I watched her cheeks turn red again and I chuckled silently to myself.

"..S...Sesshomaru." She mumbled. I stared at her, raising my eye brow. "Sesshomaru." She said louder, more confident and sure of herself. I watched her, placing my hand over the one that held my face.

"Rin.." I started again.

(R)

He told me that I no longer had to call him Lord Sesshomaru. It's just like in my dream. It made me happy and my face felt hot. He placed his hand over my own, which made me smile wider.

"Rin..." He said again. This day couldn't get any better than this. I felt myself go a bit lightheaded.

(S)

"Rin...I love you." I told her. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist, crushing her body against mine. "I love you. And I never want you to leave me. I love you." I told her again. I felt her tears soak my kimono as she gracefully put her limp arms on my chest. I placed my head ontop of hers and felt her whole body go limp. I supported her weight and felt her breathing become shallow. What now? Did I make her faint? I layed her body down on the grass and watched as it began to change again. I felt the breeze pick up to a draft and we were suddenly surrouded by daisies again.

"The time has come. What is your choice Lord Sesshomaru?" The little white orb said to me, appearing above her sleeping face. I looked down at her face, suddenly unsure of what to do. I know I thought it over and over in my mind, thinking of every possibility. Her eyes opened, though she remained unconscious. I watched them turn amber brown again. And within that look I knew that I had something to declare to her, to my mother, and to myself.

"I, Sesshomaru, have someone to protect. It is you Rin. And I, Sesshomaru, fear losing this girl." I said outloud, knowing that my mother and the spirit were pleased. I leaned down to her face, sure of the choice that I was making.


	12. Epilogue:Lingering Feeling

**Author's note: I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing the story. A special thanks to hanyougothgirl, lycara, beansrock, and animegirl5777. They have been reviewing for every or almost every chapter and I give them my thanks. Enjoy the Epilogue.**

Epilogue: Lingering Feelings

I opened my eyes to to night sky. It was cloudless and filled with stars and a cresent moon. I turned my head slighty to the right to see Sesshomaru gazing at the sky as well. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. I noticed the my head was lying on his fur tail and I was sitting on his lap. I blushed, of course. I felt different. Empowered.

"How are you feeling Rin?" He asked me.

"I feel different." I told him honestly. He chuckled.

"I suppose you would...seeing as you ARE different." I sat up and cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He helped me stand and took my hand, leading me to the waterfall.

"Look at your reflection." He said simply, staring into the water. I heard myself gasp at what I saw. It was me, but my hair was a down to my bottom, a little more, a little less. My skin was paler, but it was pretty. I was Kaminari, right? But, my eyes weren't brown and amber as I thought they would be. They were violet and amber. I looked at my nails. They were sharp, like Sesshomaru's. I looked at my ears, they were pointed, like Sesshomaru's. **(To see what they looked like at this moment, go to google, type in Rin, click images, and it's the second picture in the first row.) **I was in the same pretty kimono, except it was longer. I looked up at him, confused. Was I, or wasn't I Kaminari?

"Who am I?" I asked him.

"You are you, Rin." He sighed and turned me to look at him. "I had a choice to make Rin. It was to either let you be Kaminari where you would remember me and your life here but you would go to live in the heavens and I would never see you again. Or I would change you into a demoness. You would be Kaminari, but you would be a demon like me. It came with a risk though. You could possibly be a blood deranged demoness and possibly forget me and your life you once had but you could live here on earth, forever with me." My eyes grew soft as he spoke of the choices he had to make. "I am a selfish person, and decided to change you. You feel different because you are different. You are now a demoness." I smiled at him. I could live forever with him. I was beaming at this. "Is that ok Rin?" He asked me, really wondering if I minded.

"It is fine. I get to stay with you forever." I crooned at him. He chuckled. "How did you change me? Did you have to bite me like a vampire?" I asked him, examing my neck. Their were no bite marks.

"No Rin...I.." He began. His voice made me curious so I looked up at his face..he was looking away, trying to hide the face that HE WAS BLUSHING! It was faint but he was noentheless.

"How Sesshomaru?" I asked him again. Calling him by his name was going to take some getting use to. He sighed, looking me in the eyes.

"With the kiss of a demon, you would change forever into what you are now." He told me. I looked down, nodding. It took a minute for me to process that fully, to realize what he was telling me.

"Wait!? You...kissed me?" I asked him shyly, blushing nonetheless.

"Yes." He stated simply. He placed a finger under my chin, making me look up at him. It wasn't fair. I didn't remember him kissing me and how I wanted to feel his lips colliding with mine! "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I tried to lie. I didn't fool him.

"Do not lie to me Rin. No more secrets. You can tell me anything." I said, expecting an answer.

"I don't remember." I said, whispered. I wanted to know what it was like.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to show you then." I watched him smirk at me in a seductive way and I smiled back. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly on mine. I felt like my heart exploded. I never wanted him to ever let go or to break away. I wanted to deepen it, but I didn't know if he would mind. My body seemed to react though, even though my mind said otherwise. He chuckled, breaking away too soon for me. I let out a silent whine, surprised at how I was acting.

"Another time Rin." He said to me, implying that the time would be soon. It better be soon. I thought impatiently. He stared at me, wrapping his arm tighter around my waist.

"What?"

"I'm happy that you are in control of your demon self. Demons tend to have intenser feelings than mortals. And i'm glad you chose not to be a blood thirsted friend." He said calmly. I sure was no Sesshomaru, with his calm demenar, but I knew I could never forget him. I got up on my tipy toes, he was still taller than me even WITH the change, and I pressed my lips to his once more, knowing that my life was truely perfect..now that he was mine. He chuckled again but kissed me back. He pulled away again and I glared at him playfully.

"There is something...I want." He said suddenly, his eyes travelling down my body.

"And what would that be?" He didn't answer at first.

"I want you." I laughed at him, like he didn't already.

"You already have me." I said, stroking his face. He grabbed my hand, his face serious.

"No..I want you...as my mate, Rin." My eyes widened. I forgot all about that. I nodded my head and felt my heart beat unevenly, as I felt something in my stomach. I inhaled deeply, but that only made it worse. His scent was 100 times greater and it charmed me. It was so alluring that I couldn't contain myself. He watched me with soft eyes, knowing that I wanted him the way he wanted me.

"Is this how it is for you?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Yes, it is." I placed my fingers on his chest, gripping his kimono. He knew that I was about to break so he beant his head and marked me. I was in heaven. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain as his fangs sank into my skin, right where my neck met my shoulder. He broke away, his eyes tinged with red but not in anger. I smirked.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He said gently. I laughed. I felt myself change again..I felt like he officially claimed me. Of course he did, I thought. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I grinned wider and kissed his neck. He kissed mine back. He suddenly swept me off my feet and we flew into the night. Away from the castle and away from everyone, to spend the night together..._alone._

**Thanks again for reading. Thats the end of the story. The next chapter isnt a chapter, its a sneak peak to the sequal. Review and tell me what you think of the whole story and what you want to happen in the next story.**


End file.
